Otis Ganglion
Dr Otis Ganglion is a veterinarian, Upton Julius's chief researcher and one of the main antagonists of the Impossible Creatures Campaign. He serves as the player's enemy throughout Missions 11 and 12 and as a secondary foe during the final battle. =History= Before the Campaign Ganglion put his skills as a veterinarian and surgeon to the most horrific uses; he was part of a travelling "freak circus", with his exhibit being combined creatures. These animals are not truly combined as Sigma creatures are, but were simply different body parts sewn together. Ganglion was able to develop an immunosuppressant drug which prevented the animals from rejecting their own bodies, and they actually survived his butchering. At some point, Upton Julius discovered Ganglion's show and recruited him to work with Sigma technology, which would allow him to fulfil his dreams and create truly combined animals. Julius needed Ganglion because he was twisted enough to do the things Eric Chanikov refused to. During the Campaign Having spent a long time trying to combine humans with no success, Ganglion is all too pleased to hear about Rex Chance, the only successfully combined human being in existance. The plan was for Rex to be captured, and then for Ganglion to dissect him and discover the biology responsible for his various abilities. Things do not go so smoothly for Ganglion and Julius, however, as Rex and Lucy are more than a match for any opponents sent after them. During their adventure, Rex and Lucy uncover Ganglion's attempts at combining humans, wiping out entire populations of the native villagers in the process as combining always resulted in their deaths. They soon arrive on Isla Fervesco and defeat him, but Lucy is captured by an enormous creature sent by Julius. As a retaliation, Rex "hires" Ganglion as an assistant until he can rescue her. During his time with Rex, Ganglion observes his remarkable abilities and prowess, and decides that Rex must be told the truth about himself. He gives Rex a letter sent to Julius by his father, though how he came to possess such an item is unknown. The letter explains the Tunguska disaster and how Rex's exposure to the radiation endowed him with his animal-like powers. Ganglion also explains that Julius plans to use the Sigma technology and combined creatures to take over the world. Ganglion attempts to kill Rex by guiding him to Isla Inasnum on the hope that the virus would do the dirty work for him. Rex, however, is able to cure himself using an antidote and then plans to "get back at" Ganglion for bringing him to the infected island. Ganglion escapes by stealing the Lab while Rex gives chase in a Gyrocopter until they reach Isla Tantus. Julius ambushes Rex with a group of powerful creatures while Ganglion returns to his side. Unfortunately for them, they underestimate Rex's power and he is able to turn Julius's own creatures against him. Ganglion and Julius fight Rex in a lengthy battle on Isla Tantus. Ganglion is defeated and while attempting to escape once again, he gets caught in a large fan that violently hurls him against a stone wall, killing him with the sheer force of the impact. =Personality= Ganglion lives for science, and seems to think of people as nothing more than test subjects. He believes he is "the greatest creator of animals since The Almighty", and insists that the ends justify the means when it comes to the innocent people he has killed in his experiments. His disregard for the value of human life is most apparent with Rex, as he regularly calls him a "test subject" and was willing to do whatever was necessary to get Rex "on his tables". Ganglion can be very decieving, being able to put even Rex into a false sense of security before attempting to kill him. Ganglion dislikes combat with combined creatures but is not afraid to unleash his bizzare creations should he need to defend himself. He has an affinity for insects and other small animals like rodents, as they are sneaky an opportunistic like him. His premade army consists of creatures that can surprise opponents, and also has a considerable number of chemical-based abilities. =Trivia= *''Impossible Creatures ''was the name of Ganglion's circus show. *The drug developed by Ganglion is used as Henchman Heal. *Ganglion's premade army information states that many of its creatures can regenerate their health, yet only one of them actually has this ability. *Ganglion created the genetic material of the Behemoth at some point, but never made a living specimen. *In Player Vs Computer The Mad Scientist Has Snowy Owl/Cheetah' Dragonfly/Camel' =See Also= Campaign Rex Chance Upton Julius Category:Characters Category:Antagonist